Entre as palavras não ditas
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Era sobre bem mais que perder ou vencer - Bon/Rin •


**AoEx não me pertence 8D  
><strong>

**Avisos/Observações: **Shonen-ai, meio fluffy, Bon x Rin. Não gosta não leia, sério. "Spoilers" do episódio 17 (e levando em consideração apenas até ele).

Boa leitura aos que aqui aparecerem. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Entre as palavras não ditas<strong>

.

.**  
><strong>

"_Era sobre bem mais que perder ou vencer"_

_.  
><em>

Ele estava esperando a aula começar enquanto lia um livro. Fingia que não ouvia os risos e as conversas, fingia que não via o corpo adormecido de Rin parcialmente sobre a mesa. Que o mundo exterior não era nada, mesmo que, ele soubesse, aquelas afirmações fossem inteiramente falsas.

Ele se distraiu um pouco - um pouco de descanso não lhe faria mal, principalmente se levasse apenas alguns segundos, decidiu - e observou as pessoas ao seu redor, seus amigos.

Olhava-os como um pai zeloso cuida dos filhos - exceto talvez quando se tratava _dele_. Podia ser um pouco estúpido de sua parte, mas era assim que ele se sentia, sabendo que o caminho que decidira trilhar era difícil e cheio de responsabilidades que ele iria e queria assumir. Sabia que não eram mais crianças - nem ele, tampouco os outros - e mesmo assim ali estava ele, preocupado.

Seus olhos se detiveram por um instante em Rin, consciente da reviravolta que ele causara, não só em sua vida, mas na de todos os alunos do curso para exorcistas. Certamente ele não representou uma mudança drástica em sua rotina, apenas uma leve alteração. Mas o que ele significava, o laço que unia a todos enfraquecido pelos acontecimentos recentes, perseverança para alcançar um objetivo no mínimo impensável, tudo aquilo o fazia sentir vontade de prosseguir, sendo de algum modo uma mudança, no mínimo, relevante.

Suguro Ryuuji sempre acreditara que fazia tudo o que estava ao seu alcance. Tinha ótimas notas em todas as disciplinas e passava boa parte de seu tempo livre estudando, embora a maioria das pessoas que o via não acreditava realmente que alguém com aquela aparência pudesse fazer o tipo estudioso - um preconceito bobo que ele felizmente conseguia bloquear e manter longe de sua vida, aquelas pessoas não podiam dizer nada que o afetasse.

No entanto, naquele momento, ele estava trabalhando realmente duro. Talvez como nunca fizera na vida, pensava. Queria superar Okumura Rin a todo custo, ser mais forte que ele, ultrapassá-lo. Uma competição que para muitos não seria sensata ou compreensível. Afinal, Rin era filho de satã e ficara comprovado que o poder de suas chamas, aquele poder natural que ele herdara do pai, certamente não seria superado com facilidade. Mas Ryuuji, com toda sua perseverança e teimosia, colocara na cabeça que era aquilo que ele faria e, assim como matar satã, aquela virou uma meta importante. E ele daria tudo de si para atingi-la.

Quando descobrira que Rin era filho do demônio que ele jurara matar - apenas o filho, note-se - foi como se algo dentro dele tivesse ligado. O tipo de sensação que simplesmente brota sem que seja esperada e pode ser capaz de mudar as estruturas da realidade que alguém conhece.

_Ele precisava se tornar ainda mais forte se ele realmente queria derrotar satã. Mais forte que o próprio filho dele._

E como uma simples conta de matemática, todos foram capazes de enxergar a razão por trás dos treinos extras que ele fazia, das leituras feitas em horários que muitos utilizavam para descansar, da seriedade que cada linha daquele rosto transmitia. Bon não ligava para o que as pessoas diziam ou pensavam dele, mas achava que, se elas soubessem de uma vez a verdade, independente de ser ela completa ou não, menos tempo ele perderia explicando uma coisa que ele não sabia explicar muito bem.

Porque quando ele se lembrava do corpo completamente envolvido pelas chamas do seu companheiro de classes - ou deveria dizer _amigo_? - e do poder destrutivo que aquele poder tinha e do quão fora de si ele ficara, além do quão diferente ele agia quando deixava que as chamas o dominassem, tudo no que ele conseguia pensar era em _força_. E no quão impotente ele era diante de um poder tão grandioso.

Ele sabia que Rin também estava treinando, e olhando para ele naquele instante ele poderia ver o resultado disso. Ele o via esgotado às vezes, provavelmente exausto pelo que lhe era dito para fazer a fim de que fosse capaz de melhorar. Vez ou outra ele também poderia ser encontrado absorto com atividades que seriam estranhas aos olhos de muitos, mas que certamente tinham algum objetivo oculto, como acender aquelas velas fora. Era indispensável que ele pudesse controlar-se para que não fosse morto, uma simples questão de sobrevivência que Bon utilizava como uma forma de impulsionar seu próprio esforço.

_Ele queria ver quem deles dois seria o mais forte. Quem seria capaz de derrotar satã. Não era somente nisso que tudo se resumia?_

Tudo se resumia a isso. Em teoria.

Ele queria ser útil em batalha, poder utilizar de forma eficiente os conhecimentos que adquirira, queria vencer. Deixar que a teoria passasse à prática.

E o que na prática ele via, todos os dias, quando Rin sorria dizendo um bom dia levemente tímido, mas animado - receio de não ser bem recebido entre os exwire, esperança de que tudo fosse ficar bem - era que ele não queria somente ultrapassá-lo. Ele não queria somente saber que tinha poder suficiente para vencê-lo.

Queria _protegê-lo_. Parecia um sonho ridículo - _aparentemente__ você __é__ cheio __de__ sonhos __ridículos, __Bon_ - enquanto ele mentalmente repetia para si mesmo que ele era o filho de _satã_, não precisava de proteção.

Mas era _mais_ que isso. Queria estar ao seu lado, poder lutar como parte de um time. Queria _cuidar_ dele, impedir que aquela situação de descontrole acontecesse novamente, garantir que aquele sorriso estaria todos os dias presente, bobamente, prova de que é possível acreditar em si mesmo, independente do quão estranho seu sonho possa parecer, independente do quão improvável as pessoas o julguem ser.

Ele também queria _não_ _temê-lo_ e então poder tê-lo por _perto __- _de modo que aquele garoto não tivesse que se sentir rejeitado de novo, como fora no passado.

Quando _ele_ acordou, levemente sobressaltado, e o encarou com uma expressão sonolenta no rosto e um sorriso tímido, Ryuuji só pode pensar que ele devia se apressar ou então ele perderia.

E ele não queria perder algo que fosse importante.

Não mais.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** Eu TINHA que escrever algo sobre os dois. Necessidade mesmo, do tipo: _"não vou dormir se não escrever D8"_, e que durou quatro episódios do anime, porque eu estava tentando não parecer uma maluca que vê yaoi em tudo (mas depois não deu para não pensar neles dois como um ship, fato). Porque eu sinto a química saindo, emanando, deles de um jeito que eu nem sei explicar. Eles podem ser um casal _bem improvável_ para as pessoas e tals, porque, enfim, eles são amigos e tem aquela coisa bonita da amizade, mas eu particularmente gosto de acreditar que eles gostam um dos outro de forma bem mais profunda, digamos assim.

Bom, essa fic é mais um ponto de vista pessoal (e eu nem sei se alguém shippa eles dois além de mim e de todas as pessoas que já escreveram sobre os dois em inglês e espanhol), de modo que eu totalmente vou entender se ninguém ler-comentar e tals, mas, por favor, só não favoritem sem dizer pelo menos "_oi, gostei_", pode ser? 8D

_~Dark Lirit_


End file.
